Just the way you are
by Frozen Kiwijuice
Summary: May doesn't believe Drew when he tells her she's pretty, but when Drew is serious, will May believe him? A short Contestshipping song-fic! Inspired by "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. WARNING: minor advance and ikarishipping.


**HEY! :D This is a little Contestshipping drabble. Just the way you are by Bruno Mars has found a home in my brain, and I automaticallt thought of this shipping when I heard it! Please R&R!**

**Notice: To people that read 'Casting a spell' I have started to write on a new chapter, it will be updated by the end of the week!**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Makes stars look like they're not shining_

"Thanks for the rose. It looks really beautiful, Drew!" she tells me, eyes shining brighter than any star I have ever seen.

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

"Good morning," she greets while panting, hair falling just the way she uses to have it. Franticly, she starts to brush her fingers through it.

"Stop, it looks perfect even when you don't try."

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

"Girls must envy you," I tell her like I use to everyday.

"Why?" she always asks.

"You look beautiful. You always do."

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her _

_She won't believe me_

"You look great,"

"No, you're just lying. I clearly remember that you used to tease me about how I look when we were younger."

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

"Does this sweater make me look fat?" she turns her back to the mirror and asks me while showing her new hood.

"No, not at all." I tell her while examining the grey piece of cloth.

"You're lying again."

"No, the mirror is."

_But every time she asks me_

"Do I look okay?" she asks me. It's always the same question.

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There is nothing I would change_

"Is there anything you want to change about my face?"

"Nothing."

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

'She's always so amazing…'

"Earth to Drew!"

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

"Smile for me."

"No."

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"Why don't you become a model?" her blue haired friend asks her.

"I guess I don't have the looks," she replies, sadness in her voice.

"Your way more beautiful than them," a raven haired guy cheerfully states.

"No way, Ash!"

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she's let me_

"Can I kiss you?" I ask her. She giggles at the question

"If you were Ash, I would have said yes!" she laughs, like what I asked her was a ridiculous joke.

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

"God, my laughter sounds like a cat getting killed!" she giggles, but I just shake my head.

"No, I think it sounds like a girl with the sexiest laugh ever." I smirk at her, and then we both laugh.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

"Is there a day when she isn't pretty?" I ask.

"No, she always is." A male from beside me answers. Ash.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

"I think you should take out your bandana sometime." Her boyfriend tells her.

"You think so?" she shakily asks. She loves her red trademark.

"No, it suits you perfectly." I tell her. In return I get a shy smile.

_If perfects what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

"I'll never find a perfect look," she sadly tells her reflection.

"You will never find it," she looks broken-hearted into my eyes.

"You already have it."

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

"Do I look-"

"Don't bother."

_You know I'll say_

"Why?"

_When I see your face_

_There is nothing I would change_

"What did you tell Dawn to make her yours instead of Kenny's?" I ask my best friend, Paul.

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"You seriously want to know?" he looks at me like I just told him something forbidden.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

"Yeah," I spot a small blush making its way to his face.

"Okay, I told her this…"

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong Drew?"

_When I see your face_

"Your face is perfect," she flinches a little.

_There is nothing I would change_

"Only idiots would want to change those eyes." she smiles.

_Cause girl you're amazing_

"You're awesome in every sport on the whole planet," she giggles.

_Just the way you are_

"And you're awesome in math, too." she giggles some more.

_And when you smile_

"I asked you to smile for me," she smile shyly at me.

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

"Because I'm not allowed to kiss you." her eyes slightly watered.

_Cause girl you're amazing_

"You're amazing," she closes the distance between our lips, then her lips leaves mine shortly after.

_Just the way you are_

"Just the way you are, May."

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW :D:D**


End file.
